Zero (Fairy's Blade)
Zero is the main heroine of Wings of a Fairy's Blade. Originally an Intoner, a being capable of performing miraculous feats with the power of songs, she was made a normal human after the "flower" inside her body was destroyed. Though now human, she still boasts incredible power. Prior to arriving at Kuoh, Zero was given the blade Dues Xiphos, a Holy Sword that was originally meant to be given to Michael, the current leader of Heaven. She is the older sister of the former Intoners, being the original, and the wife of Hikari Kibou, the Knight of Tam Lin. In addition, she is the mother of the twins Miabi and Sachi. Appearance Zero is a beautiful woman who appears to be in her early to mid-twenties, having long white hair and red eyes, possessing and a proportional figure, which Five comments on regularly. In the A World of Flowers time period, she wore a revealing, white dress with a cape on the left shoulder, as well as a black, metal prosthetic arm. When she was still an Intoner, she had a pink flower over her right eye, though it disappeared after Hikari destroyed the "flower" inside of her. In An Encounter with the Oppai Dragon Emperor, and all events succeeding it, Zero is shown to wear a white tank top that exposes her midriff, and torn-up denim jeans with black heels, along with fingerless gloves that reach to the knuckles. Personality Zero has a violent disposition and is easily irritated, having no tolerance for anything complicated or repetitive. She doesn't care about her own appearance in the slightest, and has little regard for her health due to her ultimate fate. Often apathetic and bitter, she is prone to scoffing at anyone or anything which distracts from her main objective. She is also exceedingly foul-mouthed, shooting off various crude insults at whoever was stupid enough to get in the line of fire. However, she also has a much more softer side to her, as stated by both Hikari and Four. She cares for her sisters, but doesn't show it all that much initially, due to the origins surrounding them. The dragon Michael was the only being Zero had trusted at first. The two partners were close and understood one another well. Zero is haunted by her dreams of their time together after his death. She initially feels emotionally detached from Mikhail –since the two dragons are completely different from one another– and refuses to call him by name; she insists that Michael is the only one who can have that right. Over the course of their adventure, however, Zero's feelings for him soften as she instructs and relies on him. She eventually becomes attached to him with maternal endearment. She has also become more close with her sisters when a new way to destroy the "flower" has been discovered, though she is still very annoyed with Five's lewd comments regarding her figure. She was initially cold towards Hikari, but after he had destroyed the "flower" inside of her, she had begun to slowly develop feelings for him, though she didn't understand them at the time, which only served to irritate her. Presently, Zero has also developed into a kind, yet stern mother who will not hesitate to scold her children when they've done something wrong, unlike her husband, who treats them gently and praises them for when they've done something good. She is also surprisingly possessive of Hikari as well, as she quickly grew angered when she saw Akeno hanging off his arm, and threatened to kill her if she came near him again. History Blooming Beginnings Zero was originally born as a young girl named Rose, who lived with her mother. Her oldest memory is her abusive mother yelling at her. Her mother would whip her back constantly until she lost all sensations on it. Zero reasoned that her mother was only raising her in the only way she knew and didn't blame her mother for her cruelty. She accepted long ago that she was an unwanted child and a bothersome pest to her mother's livelihood. Her mother sold her off when she was a child to prostitution. She once teamed up with a fellow prostitute girl she trusted and decided to call Indigo (based on the color of her eyes). They decided to steal as much gold from the brothel as they could carry. As they ran out of town, a regular costumer of Indigo was waiting for them by the town gate. Indigo and him were determined to kill Zero, as Indigo revealed she only needed her to carry away more gold. Zero was caught by people from the brothel and brought back. Eventually, she decided to kill everyone in the brothel and to make an escape by herself. She also pocketed all the money she could, but was robbed by bandits later on, barely escaping from being sold into prostitution again. Zero decided to only take as much money as she needed from then on. Wandering again to a city that didn't know her face, Zero had encountered a man whose name she doesn't remember. He was one of the patrons of the brothel where she worked. While he did recognize her, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to kill him when he approached her. They lived together within the same house and shared a quaint life of peace together. Zero, however, contracted a deadly and highly contagious illness and, fearing for his life, the man abandoned her, but not before trying to sell her. Zero, however, killed the man by cutting off his head, noting that the man looked surprised in his final moments. As she continued to wander, Zero had subconsciously decided to kill anyone in sight when she wanted something. She has killed so many people –regardless of age or gender– that she has lost count. One day, she broke into a household for food and killed every single family member. When the eldest daughter asked her reasons for the slaughter before her death, Zero found that she had no real justifications for doing so and merely did it as a reflex. Zero was ultimately caught, when her illness became too much for her to bear. She was placed in a cell with five other girls that had plotted against the corrupt Lord of the land. These girls were subject to horrible torture, unlike Zero, who was simply given a few lashes instead. The girls all died one by one, with Zero being the last one alive. Finally, Zero's illness caught up with her, as she started coughing up blood. In her last moments, she gazed upon a beautiful pink flower that rose from the ground. The flower that she saw revived her, taking root deep within her. She became a tool of destruction through which the flower sought to further its ambition of destroying humanity. It gave Zero the power of an Intoner. Zero attempted to destroy the flower by committing suicide, but that only resulted in the flower creating five more Intoners and the splitting of Zero's powers among them. Zero sees the creation of her Intoner "sisters" as her own fault, which is why she decides to kill them by herself. A year before the events of A World of Flowers, she obtains the aid of a dragon called Michael, who, after discovering that she holds the "flower" inside of her, agrees to help her kill her siblings, and end her life as well at the end of their journey. Afterwards, they travel to the Cathedral City, where One and her sisters have gathered. Zero attempted to kill them all, but her plans end in failure after One summons her daemon, Gabriel, a former dragon herself. She not only kills Michael, but destroys Zero's arm, forcing her to retreat. At another point in time afterwards, she found another dragon named Mikhail, who was Michael's reincarnation. See: Hikari Kibou - A World of Flowers timeline in "history" for more details Story An Encounter with the Oppai Dragon Emperor Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia * Zero has been called out as a tsundere by Five. * Her breast size is a D. * Despite having a furious filthy mouth, Zero has never once swore with her children around, a feet which astounds her sisters. * Miabi resembles Zero more than her father, in contrast to Sachi, who resembles Hikari more. * According to Five, Zero, in spite of her sadistic attitude and fierce nature, is actually a sadomasochist. Hikari, however, claims that Zero is neither, as she once said she hated rough sex. * Zero is the least likely to get drunk. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Wings of a Fairy's Blade Characters